The invention relates to a coating substance having fireproofing properties, which can be used to coat various surfaces.
It is known to coat a wide variety of materials with coating substances. For example, a person skilled in the art knows powders, wet paints, and similar substances. Many technical devices, as well as metal components of pieces of furniture or pieces of metal furniture are provided with a coating to improve various properties, such as the durability. Other materials have also become known, which can be coated with a corresponding layer, such as wooden or straw panels. Powder is usually based on epoxy or polyester resins; paints comprise solvents, resins and/or acrylates, in addition to pigments, and other additives.
The drawback of the coating according to the prior art, however, is that the coating agents begin to smolder under the action of heat, in particular, with flame impingement, at temperatures as low as 750° C. to 800° C. Powder ignites, for example, at even higher temperatures, creating an open flame. The powder consequently becomes charred and rolls off. In the worst case, it is even possible for other objects to catch fire. This property is undesirable, of course, especially in sensitive areas with respect to fire protection.
However, even when materials having good fireproofing properties are used, more easily flammable coating substances are not suited if these materials are to be given a powder coating so as to improve the durability, or so as to improve the appearance by way of a coating.